


Drive: Volume 2 (F&F6)

by pretending_icanwrite



Series: Drive [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Belle is Mia's twin, Canon Compliant, Fast and furious 6 - Freeform, Fluff, Just with an extra character, Multi, mostly follows canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Belle Toretto and her family get called in to help take down someone by Hobbs.  This time it's a bit bigger than anything they are used to.





	1. Back again

After Rio, Belle didn’t go back to New York. How could she? The family was all around the globe so she had plenty of places to choose from but none of them felt right. Something was missing and, as much as she denied it, Belle knew it was Luke.

When Jack was born she figured it was about time she settled so Belle went to live with her sister and Brian to help out with her nephew. But they knew she wasn’t truly happy. Dom had spent plenty of time trying to convince her to find Luke to no avail. 

Belle was stubborn, they had to give her that. Everyone knew that she was still hung up on Luke. As much as she tried to convince her odd family that she was okay, they could tell that she wasn’t. Belle just wasn’t herself; plain and simple. 

The life was better for all of them though. No one was checking over their shoulder for the feds and they were free for the first time in a long time. Jack was loving his life with everyone around him- his aunts and uncles spoilt him.

Currently, Belle was sprawled out on the lawn next to her sister, Brian and Jack by the driveway with a bottle of beer in her hand when her brother drove up in the charger.

“You already pushing imports on him?” Dom joked.

He laughed, “I’m not pushing anything on him. He chose that car.”

“We know he’s an O'Connor but, I brought you something Jack,” he produced a mini charger.

Belle laughed, “I told you he was a Toretto.”

“Luckily he has a couple more years to decide right?” Mia intervened.

Dom smirked, “I think he decided Mia.”

“I think it’s time for his nap.”

Mia took her son off to sleep leaving the other 3 to talk about why Dom had turned up out of the blue.

[][]

“Weird huh?” Brian said.

Dom shrugged, “what’s weird?”

“You’ve got everything down to the beer and the BBQ,” he chuckled, “but it just doesn’t feel like home. Maybe it’s because you uh don’t realise how much you appreciate something until somebody takes it away. I don’t know. Place has probably changed so much you wouldn’t even recognize it anymore.”

Dom nodded distractedly, “Yeah… everything’s changed.”

“So what’s up with you?” Brian asked, putting down his beer, “ What’s going on?”

He pushed an envelope towards his sister and Brian, “taken a week ago.”

“ Diplomatic security service… Luke.” Belle trailed off, unsure of what else she could say.

They both looked at the picture Brian had pulled out of the envelope. Neither of them knew what to say when they saw the picture of Letty sat at a table.

Brian threw the picture back down on the table, “You know I used to do this shit all the time as a cop? This is exactly what cops do. He’s messing with your head.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Belle murmured.

He shrugged, “Letty’s dead.”

“I need to know for sure,” Dom answered.

Brian nodded, “Then we’re going with you.”

“You said you would leave this life behind,” he commented.

Belle sided with Brian, “We all said we were leaving that life behind.”

“ She’s right,” Mia interrupted, standing behind Brian, “We’re family. We got a problem we deal with it together. And I’ll feel safer knowing you’re all out there watching each other’s backs. You’re stronger together. We always were. Now go get Letty. Bring her home.”

Belle nodded, “exactly. If we aren’t all there then whoever was left behind would be worried sick. We all go together or not at all.”

“You know we’re gonna be working with Hobbs right Belle? I wouldn’t ask you to go through with that if it would make you uncomfortable,” Dom pointed out.

She shrugged, “if it means that I get a chance to have my sister back then I will go to hell and back to get her back.”

“Well then you best get packing,” he responded, “I have some calls to make.”


	2. London is an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely crew realise this is bigger than them

The flight to London was long and boring for Belle. The in-flight movies did nothing to take her mind off the fact that in a few hours she would be face to face with Luke- who she hadn’t seen since they left Rio. Dom was too busy thinking about the possibility of seeing Letty and Brian spent most of the flight fast asleep.

When they got to where they would be staying, they reached what would have been the penthouse apartment but instead was a vast space filled with high tech equipment.

Tej stride over to the tech station, “thank God! Finally, some equipment I can work with. Way better than that trash in Rio.”

Belle follows Brian over to a table covered in guns were Giselle looked very happy about her new toys, “way better.”

Brian looked up from the handgun he was investigating, “Has anybody heard from Leo or Santos?

“Last time anyone saw them they were hitting up the casinos in Monte Carlo,” answered Belle from where she’d settled herself propped on the table.

Roman stood next to her, “I thought that was our last job, Brian. And who’s paying for all this equipment? Taxpayers? So now we work for the hulk?” Giselle and Belle sniggered as they saw Hobbs approach, “why do I smell baby oil?”

Hobbs strode up behind Roman, “you keep running your pie hole and you’re gonna smell an ass-kicking.”

“Alright Hobbs, you got the best crew in the world standing in front of you, give them a reason to stay,” Dom said, arms crossed in front of the large windows.

“Our target is Owen Shaw,” he threw a file onto the table with a picture of a soldier at the top, “former major in the SAS spec ops soldier. He ran the UK’s mobility division on Cobla and Bosnia.”

Tej let out a sigh, “ah damn. That mobility unit is the truth.”

“We are talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world. They don’t mess around,” added Belle

Hobbs nodded, “for years they’ve been running jobs in Europe but their most recent jobs have graduated them to a whole new level. 3 targets, highly specific. The programme terminal for an ICBM missile.”

Roman leant across Belle to talk to Tej, “you got a little change?”

“You a millionaire and you still trying to ask for money?” Belle scoffed.

He accepted the coins from Tej, “that’s how you stay a millionaire.”

“So what does this all mean?” Brian questioned, bringing the conversation back to the situation at hand.

“Our best guess is that Shaw’s crew is building a nightshade device,” Hobbs explained.

Giselle pulled a confused face, “Which is?”

“A tech bomb designed to block an entire military communications grid for 24 hours,” answered the woman that had come in with him.

Belle rolled her eyes, “and you are?”

“Riley,” she answered. Belle pulled a face at her brother, indicating that she didn’t like this new person.

Hobbs continued, “Blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight and he dies. You blind a country for 24 hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. It could be worth billions to the right buyer.”

“Billions?” Tej scoffed, “why don’t we just steal that shit??”

“Hey man?” Roman interrupted, “which one of these things is a dollar?”

Hobbs rolled his eyes, pulled out the gun from his belt and shot the glass of the vending machine, “it’s on the house. I want you to help me catch Shaw. He’s only got one piece left that he needs and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now I know you guys are a family so I’m offering you the chance right now to make that family whole again.” 

He put another file on the table, this time the picture on the top was of Letty walking through the streets with a date placing it having been taken a couple of weeks ago.

“You want to make this family whole again?” Brian questioned, “get us to Letty, we’ll get you Shaw- full pardons all around.”

Hobbs looked at the expectant faces, “I can’t promise you that.”

“Yes you can,” Belle snapped.

Dom nodded, “that’s the deal, take it or leave it.”

“You get me, Shaw, I’ll get your pardons,” he answered eventually.

Belle placed her hands against the table, “you heard the man.”

“But this is different,” continued Brian, “we’re not dealing with cops, we’re not dealing with drug dealers- this is a whole different level.”

“We’re getting paid right?” Asked Roman who was swatted on the arm by Belle.

She strode over to the window where she watched London moving as it would every day. It was going to be a long few weeks, or however long this took. Belle turned around to watch the team moving around. Tej was marvelling at the technology at his fingertips whilst Roman grumbled about something or other, Giselle and Brian were stood by the equipment table assessing the new weapons, Dom was looking at the cars available and Han was raiding the broken vending machine. Riley and Hobbs looked out of place in their military clothing and rigid stances. Belle took a deep breath before striding over to them.

“Can I talk to you, Luke?” She looked at Riley with a stern glare, “alone.”

He nodded so she pulled him off to the side of the room, “how are you doing?”

“Honestly I feel pretty good. This is something I feel like my life has been missing,” she answered.

Luke nodded, “and where other things are concerned…”

“I don’t know Luke. I’ve spent the past year trying to ignore all the feelings that Rio brought up. So as much as I’m glad you wanted me to be a part of this, this isn’t exactly the time for emotions. Maybe when we’ve got Shaw,” Belle answered before leaving him to talk to Giselle.

[][]

Later that night, they stood in a multi-storey car park observing the chaos below of police cars and flashing lights. Tej was busy working away on his computer trying to connect to the wires below whilst everyone else leant over into the cool English air.

“Interpol picked up one of Shaw’s guys in Moscow. I went in and had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Shaw’s hideout,” Hobbs explained.

Belle snorted, “and he’s still breathing?”

“Then why aren’t we there now?” Giselle asked.

Hobbs smiled, “well, we weren’t invited.”

Tej looked up from the computer, “Hobbs- they’re sending in your punching bag. He’s wired and gonna give a positive ID on Shaw before they move in.”

Everyone moved to stand around the computer so that they could hear what was going on. The first few minutes were pretty standard, a small amount of chit chat until the punching bag began exclaiming.

“I just got confirmation on Shaw, they’re going in,” explained Tej before pausing, “wait wait wait, hold up, police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters.”

“Shit,” Brian snapped before facing Hobbs, “you brought us here so you could take down Interpol. This whole thing was a setup!”

Dom didn’t move from where he stood, “Brian take the team.”

“What about you?” Belle asked her brother.

“Hobbs and I will wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Letty,” he answered,

She nodded, satisfied with the answer he had given so Belle grabbed her gun and shoved it into the top of her jeans before climbing into the driving seat of her car- right-hand side. They sped out of the car park and onto the streets of London. Nobody spoke for a while, not until they were closer.

“Han, how far are we away from Interpol?” Brian called through the system.

Han’s crackling voice came again, “2 blocks away.”

“It’s a ghost town over here,” Belle chipped in.

Tej offered an answer to her, “Shaw must have pulled all the cops to him.”

“We in this shit so let’s go get it,” Came Roman’s voice. 

“Interpol straight ahead,” responded Han.

The cars began to stop but they were disrupted by gunshots that were fired from the top of Interpol headquarters. As soon as the cars stopped, they all dove out, using the car doors as shields. Both Belle and Brian pulled their guns out, aiming and firing several shots at the roof, one of which hit the target. Another person came out the front of the building wielding a machine gun. Han and Giselle fired this time but a car pulled up and he got in before they could hit him.

“Get in let’s go!” Shouted Brian

Belle ducked back into her car, as did Brian, Roman and Tej to give chase to the getaways. Giselle and Han stayed, having tried to hit the moving vehicles and narrowly missing getting shot themselves. They followed the 2 cars for several streets.

“We got the Rover,” Tej called through the walkie talkie.

“Okay well, I got, whatever the hell that thing is,” answered Roman.

Belle’s flow was disturbed by something small landing on the bonnet of her car.

“What is that?” Roman questioned, “a hockey puck?”

Whatever it was that had landed on the cars activated, causing Tej, Roman and Belle to all lose control of the cars which sent them all into over cars. Belle got lucky and just collided with a couple of parked cars, unlike Roman who ended up through a glass shop window. She went over to Tej and helped him climb out of the wreckage.

“Are you okay Tej?” She asked as they went to help Roman out of his car.

Both men brushed themselves off before joining Belle in walking through the streets of London back to the base. 

[][]

Once everyone had arrived back at base, Dom with a bullet in his shoulder that had been fired by Letty, Belle placed a desperately needed beer in everyone’s hands. She was sitting next to Tej at the set up playing a simple internet game.

Roman interrupted their peaceful moment, “this is crazy, we are not in Brazil. So now we got cars flying in the air on some double o 7 type of shit? This is not what we do.”

“Man you really got to check that emotion. Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby-Doo. This is not what we roo roo roo,” Tej imitated and others laugh.

Roman persisted, “see man when a woman starts shooting at you that’s a clear sign to back the fuck off! We need to get the hell out of dodge. That could have been my forehead man!”

“Nah,” answered Belle, “that’s not as big as yo forehead.

She turned back to look at the game, “Yes!” she exclaimed in victory as she beat Tej across the finish line.

Tej sagged in disappointment, “fine you win. Chinese it is.”

“Dinner is on Tej,” she yelled through space.


	3. Overdressed and unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle takes on an auction

The next morning, Tej had pulled up pictures off all the crew and Belle was helping him do a background check on each of them.

Roman plucked a chocolate bar off the floor, “this is crazy man.”

“What are you talking about now?” Tej asked without looking up from the monitor.

He walked over, “I’m sitting looking at these images, it’s like we're hunting our evil twins. I mean look at this black guy man. He’s handsome- clearly that's me. We got a white Hobbs, this is Han. Tej, it’s an African in a beanie- it’s like your mini-me. Hey Brian, when did you do this photo shoot?” He teased, gesturing to the picture of a blonde woman, “I’m just playing man, we know you’re the prettiest blonde around here.”

Brian flipped his friend off from across the room.

The armoured car pulled back in with Hobbs and Riley in

“Alright lock it up!” Called Hobbs and they all gathered around, “we got 2 things. First off this is the worst damn city in the world to commit a crime. They got CCTV on every street corner. Video footage of the raid, let’s track that and see where it leads us. Second, we just got confirmation on what Shaw’s crew grabbed from Interpol. They ripped off a database with the information of every location that houses the final component they need.”

Belle crossed her arms, “so where they at?”

“There’s around 2 dozen of them around Europe,” answered Riley.

Hobbs nodded, “but the list is only good for 96 hours. Which means wherever Shaw’s crew is going to hit next, they’re going to hit in the next 4 days. They got a window and so do we. We gotta move.”

“Hobbs is right. So let’s break it down. What do we know?” Asked Dom.

Tej looked up from the monitor, “we know they have to be running custom engines. You heard those flip cars going through the gears.”

“Sequential transmission,” suggested Han.

Giselle shook her head, “that didn’t sound like a normal engine.”

“Turbo diesel,” offered Brian.

Belle nodded, “It sounded like something you’d hear in Le Man.”

“Did you see it take all those hits and still stay flat in the corners?” Tej added.

Roman agreed, “yeah hydraulics.”

“Or magnetic suspension,” countered Brian.

Han carried on, “but who not only has access to the components but can fabricate something like that?”

“Maybe a handful of shops in London,” Belle answered.

Dom agreed, “regular tuner shops not gonna cut it on this one. We’re going to have to dig deeper than that. Han, Giselle, Roman you’re up. We find the guy who made that car, we find Shaw.”

“Let’s go,” Giselle instructed, pushing the safety on her gun and shoving it into her belt.

Riley followed, “I’ll help.”

“Roger that,” nodded Hobbs.

Dom turned to the others, “Tej we’re gonna need cars without computer chips that can be overridden. Make sure they’re fast.”

“I got this,” smirked Tej.

Hobbs chuckled, “already on it Dom. Contacted RND and DSS.”

“Hobbs, I said I got this,” he insisted.

Belle leaned between Brian and her brother, “this should be interesting. I think I’ll go for the entertainment unless you 2 need me here”

[][]

Belle followed Luke and Tej through a car auction overlooking the river Thames. She was very aware that the 3 of them looked underdressed compared to the others in suits and fancy dresses,

“Man you really gotta loosen up,” Tej commented, “you can’t just throw a bunch of factory line beamers at people and expect-”

Hobbs looked insulted, “Hey, that car’s a hell of a car. You’re talking twin-turbo, v8 spitting out 550 ponies son.”

“He reads the brochure,” he chuckled, taking a glass of bubbly from a passing waiter.

Belle smiled, “I’m proud.”

But with cars, you have to customise. It’s all between you and the car you build. It’s a bond, it’s a commitment,” Tej carried on.

Hobbs scoffed, “sounds like a marriage.”

“Yeah but with cars when you trade up they don’t take half yo shit,” he pointed out, earning himself a swat on the arm by Belle.

Hobbs began flicking through the book, “Jesus. Price tags like this, these cars better be made out of gold. You aren’t thinking about stealing these cars, Parker.”

The salesman stroll up to them, “kitchen help entrance is towards the back.”

“Come again?” Asked Belle.

“I don’t mean any offence gentlemen,” she raised her eyebrows offendedly, “but you couldn’t possibly afford the cars in this auction. Lack of gaudy jewellery, no entourage, no ‘honeys’, clearly you’re not a ‘baller’ and you- shoes, shirt, trousers- functional. And your posture, you’re too rigid no swagger. My guess is military take home at 50,000 a year- that’s US- which clearly isn’t enough to be playing here. So if you’re not kitchen help then you must be in the wrong place but, please, do finish your champagne.”

Belle glared at him as he walked away, “what am I, invisible?”

“Well he needs to be taught a lesson,” Tej muttered

Hobbs groaned, “like I said, you ain’t stealing these cars.”

“I got this,” Tej smirked, taking a drink from his glass.

[][]

Back in the warehouse, the 3 stood as their new cars were brought in.

“So this is how you got this, by buying all of his cars?” Hobbs asked

Tej followed, “now what good is it having millions of dollars in the bank if you don’t spend any of it. But don’t worry about it, watch this.”

“Mr Parker, Miss Toretto again I just express our gratitude and say how much we appreciate your business. If there is ever anything you need, you just need to ask,” explained the salesman

Belle smirked, “anything?”

“Well now that you mention it, my swagger less friend over here really likes that shirt you have on,” Tej began

He looked concerned, “this shirt?”

“That shirt,” nodded Tej.

He glanced towards Belle, “but what about the lady?”

She raised her hands and moved away to the tool benches, “oh the lady will be paying no attention.”

Belle began writing down suggestions for the cars to improve them and, once the boys were done, she headed back over to where they were stood with her notes in hand.

“If you are quite done being mean, your help would be appreciated in helping me tune up these cars,” She explained.

Hobbs rolled his eyes, “you already got fast cars. Is that not enough?”

“What did I tell you? A bond, commitment,” Tej persisted

Belle laughed at them, “let’s start this here marriage with ‘em then.”


	4. Back at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen and Belle goes back to a street race

Later that day, Dom sat in the car Belle had just finished tinkering with. He revved the engine a few times and was happy with what she had done.

“Still got it,” Belle muttered to Brian who laughed.

“What the hell happened?” Brian asked as Han, Giselle, Roman and Riley returned.

Riley smirked, “we met Dom’s girlfriend. She’s... Lovely.”

“You alright?” Hobbs asked and she nodded, “Tej what you got? Footage, CCTV, talk to me.”

Tej sighed, “Went through all of it. Believe it or not, everywhere Shaw’s team is, the cameras are down.”

“That’s a hell of a coincidence. Alright, we’re gonna pay CCTV a little visit- let’s roll,” Hobbs and Riley left the team to go over whatever had just happened to them.

Tej gestured to what Han had placed on the table, “what is that?”

“ That is a new toy for you,” answered Han.

Dom spoke up from where he leant across the car, “so what happened?”

“Shaw’s goons showed up and started shooting up the place,” answered Han

Giselle threw a phone in front of Brian, “but we got something big- Braga is working with Shaw.”

“What are you talking about?” He demanded.

Han agreed, “It's true. It’s full of payment transactions coded straight to Braga’s cartel.”

“Who the hell is Braga?” Asked Roman.

Dom answered, “he ran one of the biggest cartels in Mexico.”

“And my old boss. We used codes just like that to move money out of the country,” added Giselle

Brian paced around, “all makes sense. Braga was running Letty, now he’s working with Shaw. It would explain how the 2 of them met.”

“Ok so how do we find him?” Inputted Tej.

Brian sighed, “he’s sitting in a prison in Los Angeles.”

“How do you know that?” He asked.

Belle commented from beside her brother, “Brian put him there.”

“Alright, this is the break we were looking for, The two of them working together. Braga will know what Shaw’s up to. I’m gonna pay him a visit,” Brian explained

Roman shook his head, “are you serious right now? Think about what you’re saying. You’re wanted Brian, the moment you step foot of that plane it’s a wrap. You’re not coming back.”

“Coming back? How are you going get in the country?” Questioned Tej.

Brian shrugged absently, “let me worry about that.”

He leant across the top of the car to look at the Toretto siblings, “this is on me. I’m the one who served her up to Braga, I’m the one that gets to make it right. Let me make it right.”

“Be careful,” Dom answered eventually,

Belle turned to her brother once Brian had gone, “this is a bad idea, Dom. I’m telling you.”

“It’s our only chance to get anything new.”

[][]

“Big brother is about to go live,” announced Tej, spinning around from the monitor to watch the screens fill with CCTV cameras, “damn. You can’t flick a booger in London without somebody noticing.”

Belle left them to see her brother, “where’s Han? He said he was checking for a street race.

As if on cue he turned up, “I did some checking asked around, got the location of a street race tonight.”

A cable shot past Belle’s head close enough to move her hair. She spun around to glare accusingly at Roman who quickly put the gun back in Tej’s hands. He pointed back at the taller man. She rolled her eyes at looked back at her brother,

“I haven’t been to a race in forever. I’m coming with.”

Dom shook his head, “no you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. To race. Not get in any of your drama,” she insisted, “this is who I am.”

[][]

They arrived at the street race and Belle felt the tension practically seep out of her shoulders. This was the scene she had been used to since she was 14. She parked her car up and got out to speak to her brother. Belle leant down to talk to Dom.

“You go do whatever shit it is you need to do. I’m gonna do a few races, maybe get some cash then go home. I’ll see you back there whenever you’re done,” she explained.

With that, Belle strode off to find somebody about entering a few races.

[][]

After Belle had had her fun and won herself some cash, she went back to the base to find her brother already back.

“Back so soon Dom? I thought your drama would take a little longer,” she commented as she swung herself down next to Tej who chuckled.

Hobbs smirked, “he ran into a bit of trouble.”

“Letty trouble or Shaw trouble?” Belle asked.

Dom rolled his eyes, “a bit of both.”

“Good job I put that tracker in your car then,” she added, exchanging a look with Hobbs.

Her brother raised his eyebrows, “I thought you said you put that there Hobbs?”

“He might have put it there but it was my ideas,” explained Belle, “now what is for dinner? I’m starving.”

Roman pulled a face, “surely you should be buying right? Didn’t you win a small fortune tonight?”

“And you’re all millionaires,” she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes, “touche Annabelle.”


	5. Spain is even more of an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

The next morning Belle was perched on the edge of Dom’s car looking into the engine with him, going over new fix-ups based on a problem he’d found in the race last night. The whole team was also slightly on edge, as they had been since Brian had gone to LA. Tej’s phone rang, bringing them out of the car.

“Yo- it’s Hobbs,” he called out and flipped the phone onto the speaker.

Hobbs called out over the crackling phone, “alright what have you got Parker? Give me something good.”

“Yeah that paint you got from Shaw’s place- highly specialised. Anti-thermal low IR coating,” Tej read of the computer screen.

Belle looked up from the car, “military.”

“Exactly,” he nodded, “we got a list of bases around Europe that use this paint type and those specific colours.”

Hobbs spoke again, “alright let’s cross-reference that with all of Shaw’s military targets. I guarantee you one of them’s gonna match.”

Tej typed on the computer for a moment, “bingo! Nato base in Spain.”

“That puts Shaw in a different country. Means he’s got an 8 hour lead on us,” Dom called.

Hobbs came over the phone, “alright we gotta move now. Tej give me that info. Riley and I will go ahead, we’re gonna lock down the base. We’re gonna check that component personally. Toretto, I’ll arrange transportation for you and your cars. Brush up on your Spanish boys, I’ll see you in Espana.”

They spent the rest of the day packing up everything they had with them in preparation for their flight that night.

Just as everyone was about to leave the base, the elevator dinged and Brian stepped out.

Roman dropped his bags to greet his friend, “you son of a bitch! You made it!”

“Good to see you,” Tej hugged him.

Brian smiled, “good to see you. What’s going on here?”

“They hitting an army base in Spain. Border patrol id'd Shaw’s men crossing through last night,” he explained.

Han added on, “Hobbs and Riley went to lock down the base. They’re gonna meet us there.”

“Where’s Dom and Belle?” He asked

Giselle gestured back towards the rest of the room, “they weren’t going without you.”

Brian left the others to find the Toretto siblings leaning against the car. He walked up to them both, “I found out what happened to Letty. It’s all my fault.”

“Brian, whatever you found out, that’s for you to know. What we’re about to do now is for her,” reassured Dom.

[][]

Everyone was sitting in the cargo hold with the cars. Belle sat next to Dom, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep but it was near enough impossible.

Tej strode over to them with his phone in hand, “just got word they caught one of Shaw’s men at the base.”

“Something’s not right. He wanted us to find that guy,” Belle thought out loud.

Brian agreed, pacing the floor, “think about it. Interpol, you went face to face with him.”

“So what are you saying?” Sighed Roman.

He looked up, “Braga said the only way you get near to Shaw is if he wants you to.”

“Tej, where’s that component?” Asked Dom

He answered, “they’re moving it to a secure location.”

Dom and Brian shared one of their looks which Belle easily identified as them sharing the same thought, “Shaw ain’t hitting the base.

“He’s hitting the convoy,” finished Brian.

Belle nodded, “we need to tell them as soon as possible.”

“As soon as we land we’ll get a phone call to him,” assured Dom.

[][]

As soon as they landed in Spain, they were racing down the highway to catch up with the convoy moving the component. Roman, Dom and Brian were following in their cars whilst the other stood atop one of the many bridges waiting for the convoy to come into view. Han and Giselle stood by their motorbikes ready to go with Belle and Tej close by. She had a tablet in her hand, showing satellite footage of the moving convoy and Tej held the radio. They saw the convoy approaching with an extra vehicle.

“Fellas you better hurry up, they just took the convoy,” Tej called through the radio.

Belle added on, “and Dom. Letty’s with them.”

“We stick to the plan,” Dom came back.

Belle nodded at them and Han and Giselle kicked off to assist the others.

Tej spoke into the radio, “alright you heard the man. Let’s play this fast and clean. That thing is heading your way.”

They watched from the bridge with mild horror as a tank emerged from the truck, “uh guys we gotta come up with another plan.”

“They got a tank!” Shouted Belle.

Roman’s voice came through, “I’m sorry, did somebody just say a tank?”

“Holy shit!” She yelled as the tank fired a shot that landed just behind Dom’s car.

“So who’s got a plan B?” Asked Brian

Tej rolled his eyes, “plan B? We need a plan C D E. We need more alphabets!”

Belle grabbed the radio from him, “hey! Do what you do best. You improvise alright?”

The 3 guys spun through a break in the barrier onto the other side of the road at the same time the tank crosses the barricade onto the opposite side of the road. As it drove down the wrong side, it crushed cars in its path.

“Take their attention away from the people!” Yelled Dom

Roman managed to time his driving right and landed himself in front of the tank. They shot at him which caused him to break, and then the tank hit the back of his car.

Brian’s voice came over the radio again, “Roman you hang in there man, you hang in there.”

“Somebody better come help, I got a tank up my ass!” Roman shouted back at him.

Dom added, “There’s got to be a break up ahead.”

By this point, Tej and Belle were too far away to properly see what was going on. Their only indication of what was happening was the grainy images on her tablet and the crackly commands through the radio.

Dom’s voice came through the radio, “Brian. That mustang's make a nice anchor.”

“Yeah I’m on it,” answered Brian.

Belle shrieked as she saw Letty fly from the tank and watched as her brother drove straight into the barricade to catch her.

“One of these days he is gonna get himself killed,” she breathed.

Tej chuckled, “I’m not convinced your brother isn’t immortal.”


	6. Guys what is with this fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally gets what is coming for them.

They finally arrived at the Nato base and the crew collapsed into a small room where they watched the military personal talk with Hobbs and Riley.

“Can’t believe they stole a 70-tonne tank for a 3-ounce computer chip,” he commented

Hobbs huffed, “that 3-ounce computer chip is more deadly than a thousand of those tanks.”

“What about her?” He snapped, looking accusingly at Letty.

Dom moved in front of her, “not her.”

“She was working with Shaw,” he protested.

Belle crossed her arms defensively, “was.”

“But she’s always been one of us,” finished her brother.

Hobbs nodded at him, and after a moment of angry tension, he left them alone. Riley and Hobbs followed him out to process Shaw. Belle settled herself against a wall beside Roman and Tej. They watched Letty and Brian talk for a moment.

“You not gonna talk to her? Weren’t you like sisters?” Tej asked.

Belle shrugged, “we’ll have all the time after this but right now they’re who she needs to talk to.”

Their quiet was interrupted by Hobbs followed by a group of soldiers leading Shaw’s crew, “Toretto! You need to hear this

Shaw stood there smirking, “you guys really think you’ve won. This code you live by, it’s the very reason why you weren’t even in the game. I told you exactly what I was going to do if you didn’t walk away Toretto… but you didn’t listen. I told you I can reach out and break you, whenever I want. And I have. Maybe you should call Mia…”

Dom didn't move a muscle, staring straight at Shaw but Brian hurried to pull his phone out. Belle dug her nails into her palms to stop herself from shaking. The phone rang for a moment before someone answered.

Brian called into the phone, “Mia?”

“Brian!” Came a scream.

Belle made a lunge for him closely followed by Brian. She managed to get a punch in before Tej grabbed her and pulled her back behind Dom. Roman had hold of Brian beside her. Belle shoved him off, raising her hands but still visibly seething.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” she threatened.

Shaw chuckled, “so this is how it’s going to go down. You’re gonna cut me loose from these handcuffs, you’re gonna hand me the chip and I’m gonna walk out of here and you’re not going to follow.”

“You must be joking,” huffed the military personnel.

Shaw stepped towards Dom, “look at his face, ask him if I’m joking.”

“1 hostage does not outweigh the threat to millions. I’m sorry but this changes nothing,” he snapped.

Without hesitation Hobbs drew his gun, “it changes everything. You tell your men to stand down.”

“Stand down,” he commanded

Hobbs faced the grew, “Toretto, I need you to know the moment we let him walk out that door with that chip. Words like amnesty and pardon walk out with him.”

“Those words went out the day we were born,” Dom answered evenly without breaking eye contact from Shaw.

Riley took the keys and uncuffed Shaw’s crew. He picked up the case and strode off, leaving the group. He stopped and turned around, “coming babe?”

Everyone spun around to look at Letty expectantly but Riley replied, “Of course I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Like I said, you were never in the game. I’ll see you over the horizon, make the call the girl’s dead,” Shaw answered dismissively.

Belle glared at the retreating group, “now I really will fucking kill him.”

[][]

“I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum,” Called Tej as the rest of the group armed themselves.

Dom took a shotgun from Roman, “let’s move.”

“I’m coming with you,” announced Letty, they all nodded.

The group of 3 cars tore through the base and down behind Shaw’s crew. Han and Giselle road together, Letty was with Dom and Brian whilst Tej, Roman, Hobbs and Belle drove in an open 4x4. She crouched low besides Tej, holding onto the bar for support.

“What the hell does this guy think he’s doing? We’re on an army base, he’s trapped,” asked Roman.

As if on cue, a plane flew over their heads to land in front of all the cars.

Tej sighed, “wow, you just had to open your mouth, now we got a big ass plane to deal with!”

“That’s not a plane, that’s a planet!”

Shaw drove his car straight into the cargo hold. Hobbs crashed their car into the back of one of the others, causing Belle and Tej to slam forward into the seats. Dom reached the plane and drove their car into it behind Shaw. Hobbs followed the plane along the side.

“Grab the wheel,” Hobbs shouted.

Tej jumped into the driver’s seat and slammed the brakes on in time to allow Hobbs to jump from the truck to the landing gear of the plane.

“They all have a death wish,” commented Belle.

The other truck rammed into them and Belle gripped tightly to the bar to stay upright. Roman jumped onto the front of it to throw off Shaw’s guy. Belle saw a guy fly out the back of the plane, she figured Brian, followed by one of the flip cars. He managed to crash it before spinning around to catch up with them. Roman jumped back into his seat and Tej hooted.

“They’re taking off!” Shouted Belle, “they’re still on that thing!”

Roman stood up and aimed the gun at the plane wing. He fired but missed.

“What? What happened, you hit the flap?” Demanded Tej.

Roman shook his head, “uh, you should buckle up right now.”

As the plane lifted from the tarmac, the car wheels lifted and it began to spin.

Belle groaned, “are you fucking serious right now?”

They continued to spin and Brian pulled under the plane, finally managing to get a clean shot that would pull the plane down as Mia pulled the car in front of them all,

Hobbs shouted from the plane above them, “Tej! Keep her steady- we gotta move.”

He jumped out and landed besides Belle in the truck. Letty followed closely behind, grabbing onto Belle for support. They all looked up, waiting for Dom to jump.

“Come on!” Belle yelled.

Letty shouted as he ran off, “Dom!”

The plane crashed onto the runway behind them and burst into flames. Belle gripped onto Luke’s arms for support as she watched her brother emerge from the plane in a car only for it to flip over and end up underneath the plane wreckage. The cars stopped at the end of the tarmac and they all got out to see the fire mere metres away from them. Belle ran to hug her sister tightly before leaning back against the truck beside Luke. She stood scanning the fire desperately in search of her brother. After what seemed like a lifetime, his figure emerged through the flames. Belle let out a gasp of relief and hugged Luke tightly.

She turned to Tej, “I guess he is immortal.”

Dom strode up towards them with the briefcase in hand, “so this is worth billions huh?”

“Yes, it is,” answered Hobbs as he took it from him, “name your price Dom.”

He glanced at his sister with a satisfied smile, “1327.”

Belle let out a celebratory cheer, she was going home.

[][]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not included the end of the film in this chapter as it will involve some Belle/Luke chats.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

The driveway to 1327 was filled with expensive super and muscle cars. Out in the backyard, the Toretto crew were enjoying their freedom. Brian and Mia were giving a tour to Jack, Tej and Roman were manning the BBQ, Han and Belle were sat on the steps each with a beer in their hand whilst Dom and Letty stood in the driveway.

“You really gonna do it? Tokyo?” Roman asked Han.

Han nodded, “yeah, it’s just something I have to do.”

“You know we got your back. Whenever you need us,” assured Tej.

Roman called across to garage, “hey Mia, you better hide yo baby oil! I’m just playing.”

“You better hide that big ass forehead,” Hobbs responded as he strode up the driveway.

He looked insulted, “I was just joking but whatever.”

“It’s official,” Hobbs announced, “you’re all free.”

Tej and Roman shared a celebratory fist bump at the news. Letty left Dom and Hobbs talking to see Elena.

Tej looked over at them, “that’s gotta be awkward.”

“But sexy as hell,” he answered in unison with Roman, both of them receiving a slap from Belle across the head.

Belle walked over to talk to Luke and overheard the end of his conversation with Dom, “I never thought I’d trust a criminal. Till next time.”

“Luke, can I talk to you?” She asked, “alone preferably.”

He nodded so she took his hand and led him into the house.

“So…” He began.

Belle rolled her eyes fondly, “I said we could talk after we got Shaw. And I think it’s safe to say we got him.”

“In Rio, you said we couldn’t be together because you were still wanted. So now you aren’t a wanted a person, I’m not sacrificing what I work for,” Luke explained, “so I guess the only thing I have to ask you is, do you still want this.”

She sat down exasperatedly, “of course I still fucking want this. It’s the only thing I’ve wanted since I left. And I guess now it's not complicated I can stop dreaming.”

“So what are you saying?” He pushed.

Belle couldn’t help but smile. Instead of answering him, she stood up and grabbed Luke by the front of his t-shirt to kiss him. He responded easily, wrapping his arms around her waist, After a moment they broke apart, both of them smiling.

She offered him her hand, “we best get back out there before someone comes looking.”

Luke followed her back outside and he paused just outside the door with uncertainty when the whole group looked at him. Belle slipped her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly before pulling him down the stairs.

“So which one of you finally made the move?” Tej broke the silence.

Roman piped up, “it was Hulk wasn’t it.”

“For your information, it was not. I made the move,” responded Belle.

“Alright enough talking ladies,” called Dom, “food’s ready.”

Everyone settled around the table as the plates were placed around them. Roman snagged a crisp from the bowl as he sat down.

Belle pointed at him, “first bite, he’s got grace”

“House rules man house rules,” Brian agreed.

Roman nodded, “alright y’all let's do this.”

“Okay Roman, bless our table,” requested Dom.

Roman took the hands of each person his side, “Father, thank you for the gathering of friends. Father, we give thanks for all the choices we have made because that’s what makes us who we are. Let us forever cherish the loved ones we’ve lost along the way. Thank you for the little angel, the newest addition to our family, thank you for bringing Letty home. And most of all thank you for fast cars.”

They clapped at his grace before digging into the food in front of them. The backyard of 1327 was filled with food, laughter, love and family. And for once, they were all happy.


End file.
